Once Upon a Time
by key rasetsu
Summary: Ini adalah kisah dimana keluguan dan kepolosan seseorang mampu meluluhkan dan menerangi kegelapan dan kesedihan hati orang lain. Di penghujung takdir bodohnya, Naruto menemukan pangeran kuda hitamnya..hahahaha.. Silahkan dibuka minna-san..


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto as usual~**

 **Pair: This time is SasuNaru again~~**

 **Rate: T as usual~**

 **Genre: Try to humor & family**

 **Warn: This is YAOI! Prepare yourself to read this page. If you don't like, leave and go away! Don't you dare to blame my lovely pair~~**

 **Ini copyright dari sebuah dongeng yang aku suka sedari masih sd dulu loh~**

 **~Oneshoot~**

Pada suatu ketika, ada seorang laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tinggal disuatu desa yang damai bersama sang ibu tercinta. Ayahnya telah lama meninggal karena sakit. Mereka bukanlah keluarga berada yang hidup mewah dan mereka harus bekerja untuk terus bertahan hidup. Tetapi lain dengan ibunya yang rajin menenun kain, Naruto tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. Sangat pemalas!

Hal yang biasa dilakukannya adalah berjemur dihalaman belakang rumah kala musim panas, dan duduk dikotetsu saat musim dingin. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa diandalkan dari Naruto adalah kemampuan memasak dan membersihkan rumah saja. Padahalkan dia itu laki-laki, kok jadi kebalik gitu ya? Entahlah.. ibunya pun hanya pasrah saja menerima kondisi anaknya yang demikian.

Karena hal itulah, Naruto dijuluki lelaki pingitan, yang artinya tak mampu melakukan pekerjaan lelaki sejati. Kenapa demikian? Entahlah..

Sesungguhnya, fisik Naruto tidaklah seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Tubuhnya tergolong pendek untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa yang berumur dua puluhan, kulitnya berwarna coklat karamel yang begitu halus dan lembut. Bagian dada dan bokongnya berisi layaknya tubuh wanita walaupun pada dada tidaklah terlalu tampak dari luar karena terlindung baju. Wajahnya sungguh rupawan, perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan sehingga membuat yang melihat langsung terpukau pada pesonanya.

Bola matanya sebiru langit cerah disiang hari, sungguh menenangkan saat menatapnya. Kondisi tubuh yang demikianlah, yang membuat Naruto enggan beraktivitas diluar rumah. Tubuhnya selalu mengundang masalah~

Hingga akhirnya, karena terlalu lelah bekerja sang ibu pun memberitahunya di sebuah senin pagi yang cerah, bahwa jika dia tak mau bekerja membantunya, maka Naruto harus hidup sendiri dan terpisah dari ibunya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto sadar bahwa fisik ibunya sudah tak muda lagi, sehingga keesokan paginya dia berangkat ke peternakan sebelah untuk bekerja mengurus ladang demi sebuah bayaran sepuluh ryo. Naruto berpikir, mungkin dengan giat bekerja tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi lebih berotot dan gagah menawan. Siapa yang tau kan~

Setelah bekerja seharian, dia pun pulang kerumah. Tetapi karena sebelumnya Naruto belum pernah memegang uang, koin sepuluh ryo tersebut pun jatuh kesungai saat melintasi jembatan. Tentu saja uang tersebut jatuh, ternyata Naruto hanya memegangnya saja dengan kedua tangan tanpa memasukkannya kedalam saku celana saat dirinya berjalan tersandung pada papan jembatan. Haahhh~

"Dasar anak ceroboh", kata sang ibu saat Naruto tiba dirumah.

"Seharusnya kau menaruhnya dalam kantong". Ujar ibunya lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah ibu, besok aku akan menaruhnya di dalam kantung", jawab Naruto patuh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya di hari rabu, Naruto kembali bekerja untuk seorang peternak sapi yang memberinya sebotol susu segar sebagai bayaran. Naruto lalu menaruhnya di kantong jaketnya yang besar seperti anjuran ibunya. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat susu tersebut tumpah sebelum Naruto sampai di rumah.

"Ya ampun!" ujar sang ibu kaget saat anaknya memberitahu upah kerjanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membawanya diatas kepala saja nak?" kata sang ibu lagi.

"Baiklah bu, aku akan menaruhnya diatas kepala besok", sahut Naruto diiringi cengirannya. Terlalu polos~

Di hari kamis, Naruto kembali bekerja di sebuah pertanian. Sang petani yang baik hati memberinya mentega keju sebagai bayaran pekerjaannya sepanjang hari. Naruto lalu menaruhnya diatas kepala dan mulai berjalan ke rumah. Tetapi sayang, teriknya matahari tentu saja merusak mentega tersebut hingga kini mencair dan menempel di rambut Naruto.

"Aduh anakku sayang, bukan begitu cara membawa mentega! Kau harusnya membawanya dengan hati-hati dengan kedua tanganmu", kata sang ibu sambil menghela nafas lelah akan kebodohan anaknya ini. Sangat polos~

"Baik bu, akan kulakukan lain kali", jawab Naruto sambil membersihkan rambutnya dengan handuk basah.

Di hari jumat, Naruto bekerja di sebuah toko roti. Sang pemilik tidak memberinya apa-apa kecuali seekor kucing besar. Naruto mengambilnya dan membawanya dengan tangan secara hati-hati.

Tetapi dalam waktu singkat, kucing tersebut berontak dan mulai mencakari wajah manis Naruto. Karena kesakitan, Naruto lalu melepaskannya pergi sebelum sampai di rumah.

"Ya ampun Naru, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya sang ibu yang langsung bergegas mengambil kotak obat dan merawat wajah Naruto yang terluka karena cakaran kucing.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikatnya dan menariknya sampai ke rumah saja?" tanya sang ibu lagi dengan nada prihatin. 'Anakku bodoh sekali!' batinnya.

"Baiklah ibu, akan aku lakukan besok", jawab Naruto sambil sesekali meringis sakit pada kedua pipinya.

Pada hari sabtu, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko daging. Pemiliknya memberi sebuah potongan daging sapi yang cukup besar, yang termasuk makanan mewah untuk Naruto. Sayangnya, Naruto mengikat daging tersebut dan menyeretnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, sehingga ketika sampai di rumah daging tersebut rusak.

"Oh Naruto", kata sang ibu saat Naruto sampai di rumah.

"Seharusnya kamu menggendongnya di punggung agar tidak rusak seperti ini nak", ujar sang ibu sambil memijit dahinya frustasi akan kebodohan Naruto yang makin hari malah semakin menyebalkan.

'Apa yang salah dari setiap perkataanku padanya, Tuhan~', batin sang ibu merana.

"Baiklah bu, akan aku lakukan di hari senin minggu depan", sahut Naruto seperti biasanya tanpa memahami kegalauan sang ibu akibat perbuatannya itu.

Di hari senin berikutnya, Naruto kembali mendapat pekerjaan dari seorang peternak baik hati. Beliau memberinya seekor keledai sebagai upah atas kerja kerasnya di peternakan tersebut. Sesuai dengan nasehat ibunya, kali ini Naruto membawa keledai tersebut di atas punggungnya.

Meskipun sulit, tetapi akhirnya Naruto berhasil menggendong sang keledai dan membawanya pulang dengan pelan-pelan. Sang keledai pun senang karena tidak harus berjalan sendiri~~

Nah, di perjalanan pulang, Naruto melintasi rumah besar milik seorang saudagar kaya yang budiman nan dermawan. Beliau tinggal di daerah pedesaan bersama kedua anaknya sambil mengurus tanahnya yang tersebar di kawasan dekat dengan tempat Naruto bekerja.

Namun, putra bungsunya yang seumuran dengan Naruto, yang kabarnya memiliki rupa tampan dan gagah bagaikan dewa kayangan tidak mau lagi berbicara sejak ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu akibat perampokan. Ayahnya pernah mendatangkan dokter dari ibukota negara yang memberitahukan padanya bahwa sang anak bungsu tidak akan bisa bicara lagi kecuali dia bisa tertawa.

Uchiha Sasuke, itulah nama si anak bungsu saudagar itu.

Tetapi beberapa tahun ini,tidak ada satupun pelawak ataupun komedian yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Padahal sang saudagar telah berjanji bahwa siapapun yang bisa membuat anak bungsunya tertawa akan langsung dinikahkan dan hidup bersama mereka disana.

Demikianlah sayembara dari sang saudagar kaya Uchiha~

Saat Naruto pulang dari bekerja, sang putra bungsu kebetulan sedang berada di kamarnya lantai dua dan duduk di sisi jendela menghadap ke jalanan yang dilewati Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang menggendong seekor keledai dipunggungnya dan berjalan dengan pelan ternyata terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya. Tiba-tiba saja, Uchiha bungsu itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pemandangan tersebut, sampai sang ayah dan kakaknya berlari menuju kamarnya karena terkejut mendengar suara tawanya.

Sasuke Pov

Hari ini entah yang keberapa kalinya aku memandang jalanan diluar sana dari sisi jendela kamarku. Tak biasanya aku mau menghabiskan waktu duduk diam di sisi jendela menatap jalanan seperti ini. Waktuku lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan membaca buku dan memutar kaset video berisi kenangan tentang ibuku.

Kuakui, aku memang anak ibuku. Sejak kematian ibuku akibat perampokan, hidupku terasa suram dan jiwaku seolah mati bersama ibuku. Sejak saat itu, aku tak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk bicara maupun melakukan hal lain selain mengurung diri di dalam kamarku. Bahkan untuk sekedar bicara dengan ayah dan kakakku pun, aku tak sanggup lagi. Lidahku terasa kelu dan kebas.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal tiap kali melihat wajah cemas dan harapan pada ayah dan kakakku. Mereka sangat berharap aku mampu berbicara lagi dan kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Tapi apa daya~

Saat ini, aku terdiam membisu di sisi jendela seolah tengah menanti sesuatu yang tak biasa. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang akan mampu mengubah hari-hari suramku ini dengan cahaya keceriaan. Aku pun tak mengerti.

Ttiba-tiba dari ujung jalan, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut jabrik pirang keemasan tengah berjalan dengan sangat perlahan. Kutatap lekat pria yang sepertinya seumuran denganku itu, wajahnya begitu manis saat memerah seperti itu.

Tunggu dulu! Apa itu yang tengah digendongnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga wajahnya memerah. Kutajamkan penglihatanku pada punggungnya itu.

Apa itu seekor keledai? Kenapa dia menggendong seekor keledai? Bukankah keledai itu harusnya ditarik saja kan?

Lihatlah, keledai itu tampak senang sekali di gendongannya. Tanpa kusadari, ujung bibirku berkedut membentuk senyuman. Tak bisa kutahan lagi, tawaku pecah saat melihatnya begitu bersusah payah menggendong seekor keledai yang tampak lebih berat darinya.

Apa dia sangat bodoh? Lebih bodoh dari seekor keledai?

Suara berisik dari luar kamarku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku hingga membuat ayah dan kakak lelakiku ternganga tak percaya saat mereka memasuki kamarku. Pada saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa matahariku telah kutemukan.

Sasuke Pov end

Sasuke akhirnya mau bicara lagi dan meminta maaf kepada ayah dan kakaknya karena ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya sendiri. Sang ayah memeluknya dengan bahagia dan segera menyuruh seorang pembantunya untuk memanggil Naruto ke rumahnya, karena telah berhasil membuat anaknya tertawa.

Sesampainya Naruto di rumah saudagar kaya itu bersama ibunya, mereka berdua hanya bisa saling memandang dengan cemas. Mereka tak tahu kenapa dipanggil ke rumah mewah saudagar Uchiha tersebut. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampiri kepala Naruto saat dilihatnya sang saudagar beserta kedua putranya menemui mereka.

"Jangan takut! Aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk berterima kasih, khususnya kepada putrimu nyonya", ujar saudagar Uchiha saat dilihatnya ibu dan anak itu gemetar ketakutan menatapnya.

"Ma-maksud anda, tuan?" tanya ibu Naruto tak mengerti. 'Lagipula putriku yang mana?' batinnya bingung.

"Naruto telah mengembalikan tawa putra bungsuku yang lama hilang, sehingga kini dia bisa bicara lagi. Jadi, aku bermaksud untuk memintanya menjadi istri dari putra bungsuku. Bukankah dia putrimu?" jelas Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dengan nada tegas namun terdengar lembut.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tak lepas mengamati pria manis dihadapannya itu. 'Sepertinya ayah salah paham deh', batin Sasuke swetdrop berat dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Putri? Aku tidak memiliki putri. Aku hanya punya seorang putra", aku ibu Naruto dengan kening berkerut bingung. Dipikirnya sang Uchiha ini salah orang kali yaa..

Sekarang giliran Fugaku yang bingung. "Lalu, mana putramu?"

"Ini". Tunjuk ibu Naruto sambil mengarahkan jempol tangannya pada sang anak disebelahnya.

Duenggg!

Mata Fugaku tampak melebar sesaat sebelum kembali normal dengan cepat. "Bagaimana ini Sasuke? Dia bukan seorang putri", tanyanya pada putra bungsunya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek sebelum mengutarakan kalimatnya. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan menikah dengannya ayah. Lagipula dia begitu manis seperti seorang putri".

"Bukankah ayah telah berjanji akan menikahkan Sasuke dengan siapa saja yang bisa membuatnya tertawa?" ujar anak sulungnya mengingatkan kembali pada sang ayah tentang sayembaranya itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki juga kan. Bagaimana dengan keturunannya nanti", guman sang ayah merasa dilema antara janjinya dan kenyataan dihadapannya saat ini.

Sementara Naruto dan ibunya hanya bisa terkejut bahwa saudagar kaya itu mengira Naruto adalah seorang putri. Astaga! Naruto mendadak sakit kepala berat...

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, tuan muda!" seru Naruto setelah sadar dari transnya tadi.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Dobe". Sahut Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyuman miringnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding~ ia merasa bagaikan kodok dihadapan ular yang siap memakannya.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi aku telah berjanji pada putraku untuk menikahkannya dengan orang yang telah menyembuhkannya", ucap Fugaku dengan nada datar yang terkesan bukan main-main.

"Ta-tapi tuan, anak saya kan.."

Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan ibu Naruto. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Masalah keturunan, aku yakin pasti ada keajaiban. Firasatku tak pernah salah".

Hahh~ Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya itu. Dirinya mau tidak mau harus bertindak tegas.

"Pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan. Naruto tetap akan menikah dengan putra bungsuku. Jika kalian menolak, maka aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang terjadi nanti pada kalian berdua", ucap Fugaku datar.

Naruto dan ibunya pun saling pandang dengan tubuh gemetaran takut saat mendengar nada ancaman saudagar kaya dihadapannya itu.

"Ba-baiklah, kami terima tuan", jawab keduanya dengan nada pasrah. Mereka hanya orang kecil yang tak punya apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya, pernikahan itu pun terlaksana dengan meriah oleh sang saudagar kaya Uchiha. Naruto dengan segala kebodohan dan kepolosannya berhasil memikat hati tuan muda bungsu Uchiha yang membawanya pada kebahagian sempurna sepanjang hidupnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, dengan kesabaran dan kesetian dalam berumah tangga, pasangan Uchiha muda itu mendapatkan keajaiban yang tak terkira. Apa yang diyakini oleh Uchiha bungsu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Mereka memiliki seorang anak lelaki, keturunan yang selalu dinantikan kedatangannya dan melengkapi kebahagian keluarga mereka.

.

.

The End

Bagaimana? Ini edisi comeback menulis lagi di fanfiction. Udah lama ga pernah nulis lagi, jadi terasa kaku penulisannya.

Mind to review?


End file.
